


Спор окончен

by Melvan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melvan/pseuds/Melvan
Summary: — Да потрахайтесь вы уже! — не выдерживает Наташа, когда на очередном собрании Мстителей Человек-паук и Дэдпул устроили еще один нелепый спор, едва не разнеся стол к херам.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	Спор окончен

— Нет, это ты меня послушай, поганец, мы не убиваем людей, и ты теперь тоже, Дэдпул, — в который раз грозно сообщает Спайди, прожигая взглядом дыру в наглой, вечно ухмыляющейся физиономии Уэйда, скрытой под маской.

— А я тебе, блять, повторяю, мне поебать на твои моральные устои и прочую геройскую хуйню, я буду делать то, что я, блять, хочу, и хер ты что мне сделаешь, мелкая сексуальная задница! — выкрикивает Пул, стуча кулаком по столу. Да так, что тот аж задрожал.

Питер уже закипал от злости. Ему с самого начала не понравилось чересчур особое внимание болтливого наемника к своей персоне, но теперь, когда дело опять касается Питера, а особенно его пятой точки, Паркер звереет, сжимая кулаки, готовясь прямо сейчас вмазать мерзавцу по морде, а потом заклеить нафиг рот, чтобы лишнего не болтал.

— Закрой свой грязный, поганый рот, ублюдок, и больше никогда не открывай его в мою сторону! Никогда!

Мстители заинтересованно следили за их общей перепалкой, скользя взглядами то к одному, то к другому. Единственное, что сейчас им не хватало — это огромного ведра поп-корна, и Тони поклялся себе, что в следующий раз заранее заготовит порцию хрустящего лакомства для всех.

— Да пожалуйста, мой сладкий Паучок, для тебя все, что угодно, хоть звезду с неба, — залепетал Уэйд, невинно хлопая глазками, — Только у меня к тебе есть одна ма-а-а-аленькая просьба. Совсем крохотная.

Паркер уже сотый раз за день закатил к потолку глаза и тяжело вздохнул. Хотелось побиться головой о стенку, но сначала, хорошенько так побить об нее морду Уилсона. Питер злорадно улыбнулся. Он, конечно, не жестокий, но Дэдпул просто вынуждает его быть таковым, и иметь желание размазать это недоразумение по стенке.

— Валяй, — махнул рукой Паук, готовясь выслушать очередной поток бреда, который будет вырываться из грязного рта Уилсона.

— Я захлопнусь только тогда, когда моя сахарная булочка сделает мне минет! — восторженно воскликнул Дэдпул, стреляя хищным взглядом на Паучка.

Остальные дружно заулюлюкали. Тони даже присвистнул, а Стив опустил взгляд в пол, прикрывая лицо рукой. Перебор.

Питер аж задохнулся от возмущения. Да как он смеет? Еще и перед Мстителями позорит, а Паркер только начал налаживать приятельские отношения со всеми, а тут влезает этот придурок со своими пошлыми и безумными фразочками, вгоняет Паркера в краску, и втаптывает его формирующийся авторитет в грязь. Спайди благодарит всех и вся за то, что он сейчас сидит в маске, и никто не может видеть то, как стремительно он краснеет. Питер уверен, что сейчас его лицо не отличить от помидора.

— Мерзкий ублюдок! — зло выплевывает Спайди, сдерживая себя, чтобы не наброситься на Уэйда, и хорошенько отметелить его кулаками. 

Даже через слой маски, скрывающей лицо болтливого наемника, Питер видит, как тот пошло ухмыляется, довольный его реакцией на свою просьбу. Дэдпул уже открывает рот, чтобы добавить что-то определенно непристойное напоследок, но его затыкает Наташа, вмешиваясь в их спор, тоже стуча кулаком по многострадальному столу.

— Да потрахайтесь вы уже! — не выдерживает она.

Мало ей было Стива с Тони, так еще и эти двое никак не могут разобраться в своих отношениях. За этим, конечно, весело наблюдать, пока это не надоедает и не переходит границы дозволенного. Романофф решает взять все в свои руки и приблизить момент их "примирения". Задолбали.

Все удивленно уставились на шпионку. Вокруг воцарилась полнейшая тишина. Даже Дэдпул, на какое-то время, замолчал, не веря своим ушам. Только Тони тихо хихикал в сторонке, а потом не выдержал, и вовсе разразился хохотом, не в состоянии больше сдерживать свой смех. Ему определенно нужно поучиться выдержке у Стива, который сдержанно улыбнулся, услышав заразительный смех своего мужа.

Оба узнали в этой безумной парочке себя. Они тоже когда-то без умолку спорили друг с другом, цепляясь за любой изъян. Даже заранее готовили колкие фразы, чтобы всегда быть готовым. Эти двое даже затевали спор ради спора. Никто не уступал друг другу, и это продолжалось бы еще очень долго, пока однажды Тони не выдержал властного и уверенного напора Стива, и впился страстным поцелуем Роджерсу в губы. А тот, ни секунды не колебался, и ответил, вжимая возбужденного Старка в стену.

В ту ночь и состоялся их первый секс: долгожданный, страстный, почти животный. Со всеми криками, стонами, и мольбами о продолжении. И все это продолжалось до самого утра. Вот тогда, лежа с затычками в ушах и подушками на головах, остальные Мстители серьезно задумались о звукоизоляции в каждой из комнат, потому что они хотят, наконец, выспаться, а не слушать всю ночь блаженные, гортанные стоны Тони и Стива, которые на следующее утро бодро рассказывали о грядущих планах и новостях, то и дело бросая друг на друга двусмысленные взгляды, пока все остальные клевали носом, завистливо глядя на счастливые, и почему-то выспавшиеся лица своих коллег и друзей по совместительству. 

Из приятных, и немного постыдных воспоминаний, их вытащил возмущенный голос Наташи, продолжающей высказывать все накопившееся недовольство в сторону двух парней в красных трико.

— Видишь, Паучок, даже тетушка Нат не против того, чтобы мы потрахались, один ты упорствуешь! — не унимался Пул, подмигивая Паркеру.

— За тетушку получишь! — пригрозила Романофф, сверкая безумным взглядом.

Паркеру хочется уйти отсюда и больше не позориться, но он не позволяет себе этого сделать, потому что Питер должен стойко вынести это, и не ударить в грязь лицом перед остальными, но пока он может только открывать и закрывать рот, не в состоянии возразить что-либо.

— Не ломайся, Спайди-сахарная-булка, тебе будет приятно.

Ну все. Это была последняя капля.

Питер встает, и молча удаляется вон, не желая больше слушать эти бредни. Надоело! Пускай трахается со своими секс-игрушками (которые он притащил на прошлое собрание), а Паркера оставит, наконец, в покое. Достал!

***

Единственное место, где Питер мог спрятаться ото всех и спокойно подумать о своем — это заброшенная высотка неподалеку от башни Старка, но даже здесь его умудрился отыскать болтливый наемник, умещая свой зад рядом. Он молча (да ладно?) подсовывает Пауку хот-дог, и подняв маску до носа, начинает жевать свой.

Так и сидят молча, в абсолютной тишине. И все было так хорошо, Питер даже хотел простить Дэдпула за такое поведение, все-таки у каждого свои тараканы в голове, с кем не бывает, но Уэйд, впрочем как и всегда, нарушает прекрасный момент своей бессмысленной болтовней.

— Все-таки тетка Наташка права, Паучок, и нам просто необходимо потрахаться, — Паркер вздрагивает и перестает жевать, а Уэйд переходит на шепот и наклоняется ближе, будто боится, что его кто-то подслушает. — Я прямо чувствую сексуальное напряжение между нами, его даже руками можно потрогать. 

Он скалится, обнажая белоснежные зубы, и тут же получает звонкую пощечину от покрасневшего Паркера, который (кто бы мог подумать), опять зол на Уилсона. Дэдпул звонко смеется, хватаясь за поврежденную щеку, а потом резко замолкает, и разворачивается к Пауку, рассматривая половину обнаженного лица. Его глаза сразу же расширяются, а сам Уилсон не может сдержать восторженного писка. 

— Ты покрасне-е-е-е-ел! — внезапно выкрикивает Пул. — Божечки-кошечки, Человек-самая-прекрасная-на-свете-попка-паук смутился от моих слов! А что это значит!? А это значит, что мы ему нравимся! — залепетал Уилсон, хлопая в ладоши.

— Заткнись, — прошипел Спайди, сжимая кулаки, — Иначе я за себя не отвечаю.

— О да, отшлепай меня по губам! Своим членом, детка!

Уилсон ухмыляется, облизывает губы, а Питер теряет остатки терпения и с громким рыком кидается на наемника, смыкая пальцы у его шеи, начинает душить.

— Любишь удушение, сахарочек? — хрипит Дэдпул, облизываясь. — Запомню на будущее, и обязательно повторим это в постели, сладкий.

Питер звереет. Слова Дэдпула действуют на него, как красная тряпка на быка, и он просто не может контролировать себя. Еще немного, и он задушит его, а Пул, скотина такая, даже не думает сопротивляться. Нравится ему, блин!

— Призна-а-а-ай, — шипит Уилсон, и Паркер сдается. Просто сдается и отпускает Дэдпула, впиваясь в его обезображенные шрамами губы грубым поцелуем. Надоело. Пускай получает то, что хочет. То, что хотят оба, и уже слишком давно, чтобы терпеть еще дольше.

Питер седлает Уэйда и терзает его губы. Но и Уилсон не остается в стороне, и опустив руки на попку Паука, которую так давно мечтал пожамкать, берет инициативу в свои руки, и с новым напором целует сладкие губы Питера, проталкивая юркий язык вглубь его рта, лаская небо, и соприкасаясь с его языком. Паркер блаженно стонет, и от нетерпения ерзает на бедрах Уэйда, желая освободить и себя и Уилсона от мешающей одежды.

— Ох, блять, ты такой горячий, — сообщает Дэдпул, отрываясь от губ Питера.

Тот только хмыкает и решает впредь игнорировать высказывания Уилсона. Сейчас он занят более важным делом. Тянет руки к маске, чтобы полностью снять ненужную ткань, но его запястье быстро перехватывают и останавливают на полпути.

— Не переходи границы, сладкий, — как-то напряженно говорит Пул, с силой сжимая его запястье.

Питер ухмыляется и тянется к его уху, томно шепча:

— Неужели ты не хочешь трахнуть мою сладкую попку, о которой так давно мечтал? — Он касается ушной раковины, и проводит по ней горячим языком, а рука уже сжимает напряженный член Уэйда. Уилсон гортанно стонет, откидывая голову назад.

— Хочу, — рычит он, закусив от возбуждения губу.

— Ну так трахни меня, папочка, — выделяет последнее слово Паркер и толкается бедрами вперед, задевая вставший член наемника.

После грязных, развратных слов, слетевших с припухших губ Паучка, Уэйд теряет рассудок окончательно, и отпускает тонкое запястье, давая полную свободу действиям Паркера. Тот сразу же снимает маску, и откидывает ее куда-то в сторону, как не нужный хлам. Уэйд ждет, когда Паркер вскрикнет от ужаса, и смоется куда подальше, попутно матерясь себе под нос, но тот молчит, и припадает губами к шее Уилсона, старательно вылизывая ее. Питера ничуть не смутил внешний вид Дэдпула. Ему плевать — он хочет этого засранца, и сегодня они наконец-то потрахаются. 

Свое безразличие к внешности Уилсона, Питер показывает, покрывая нежными поцелуями его лицо и шею. Пул прикрывает глаза, и откровенно балдеет от этих ласк, но когда Паркер в очередной раз скользит своей чертовски сексуальной, все еще туго обтянутой спандексом, задницей по напряженному члену, у Уилсона окончательно срывает тормоза, и он резко подминает Паркера под себя, срывает с него уже порядком надоевшую маску, и на секунду задерживает взгляд на его лице, осматривая прекрасные черты лица Паучка и мягкие, словно шелк волосы. Он запускает туда руку, и они действительно оказываются мягкими, и ласкают ладонь. Уэйд все еще не может поверить, что этот прекрасный пирожочек достался ему. Он буквально готов выть от восторга.

Освободив и себя и Питера от лишних деталей одежды, Дэдпул наконец может соприкоснуться с ним телами, и почувствовать, насколько мягкая и бархатная кожа у Паучка. Паркер давится воздухом, чувствуя, как на него наваливается разгоряченное сильное тело, и выгибается, ожидая новых ласк.

Паучок еще девственник, и Уэйд прекрасно знает это, поэтому он обещает себе быть нежным с ним, и сделать ему только приятно. И все же, чертовски лестно знать, что помимо того, что это чудо выбрало тебя, так еще ты у него и первый. От этой мысли, буквально, сносит крышу.

Дэдпул припадает губами к тонкой шее Питера, и оставляет там парочку засосов, которые совсем скоро расцветут на его коже, и покажут, ЧЬЯ эта сахарная булочка, и кому принадлежит на самом деле. Уэйд спускается ниже, уделяя особое внимание розовым соскам и тонкому, подтянутому животику, по которому так и хочется провести языком. Что он, собственно, и делает.

Питер сильнее выгибается и бесстыдно раздвигает ноги, открывая прекрасный вид на все прелести своего тела. Уилсон восхищенно осматривает свое сокровище, и думает насколько же оно прекрасно и чертовски сексуально: розовые щеки, приоткрытые пухлые губы, рваное, сбитое дыхание, подрагивающий кадык, дрожь по всему телу, красивый аккуратный член с розоватой головкой, на котором уже выступило пару капелек смазки, расположившийся на животе и ожидающий ласки, и раздвинутые красивые, подтянутые ноги, будто приглашающие усесться между них. А эта оттопыренная задница так и просит быть оттраханной большим толстым членом.

Уэйд проталкивает два пальца в горячий ротик Паучка, а тот сразу же их принимает, обильно смачивая слюной и лаская языком. Оба не разрывают зрительного контакта, и видят, как в глазах плещется возбуждение и желание. Оба хотят, безумно хотят друг друга, и с каждой секундой сдерживать себя получается все сложнее. 

Уэйд завороженно смотрит, как Паучок обхватывает своими губами его пальцы, и так пошло сосет, аж причмокивая от удовольствия. Пул представил, как же прекрасно этот развратный ротик будет смотреться на его члене, и громко сглотнул. Все еще впереди, но не сегодня.

Резко вытащив пальцы, Уилсон разводит половинки ягодиц, и аккуратно вводит внутрь один палец. Питер слегка морщится от непривычных ощущений, но боль терпима, и он расслабляется, пытаясь получить удовольствие.

Внутри горячо и туго, а от одной только мысли, как Питер будет сжимать внутри себя член Уэйда, сразу хочется кончить, даже не входя и даже не прикасаясь к себе.

Через некоторое время, когда Питер привык к пальцу у себя в заднице, Уэйд проталкивает еще один, и сразу разводит их в разные стороны, растягивая парня. Второй палец Паркер переносит более терпимо, но как только в него проталкивают и третий, он шипит и сильно сжимается, желая избавиться от неприятных ощущений. Дэдпул говорит ему какой-то непонятный и несвязный между собой бред, и всячески отвлекает, чтобы его любимый Спайди не думал о боли, и получал только лишь удовольствие от процесса, что совершенно на него не похоже. 

Питер знал, что первый секс болезнен, но тем не менее, он прекрасно понимал, на что он шел и с кем произойдет его первый раз, и пока ничуть не пожалел о своем выборе. Оказывается, Уилсон может быть нежным. Иногда. 

Посторонние мысли и болтовня наемника отвлекли его. Боль прошла, а сам Питер уже с готовностью насаживался на пальцы, и нетерпеливо ерзал, прося о большем. Ему стало чертовски мало, и он хочет наконец почувствовать Уэйда внутри себя и выкрикивать его имя, когда Уилсон будет вбиваться в него.

Протяжный, нетерпеливый стон сказал все сам, и Уэйд с характерным звуком вытащил из Паркера влажные пальцы, и облизнув их, размазал слюну по всей длине члена, готовясь к проникновению. 

Приставив головку ко входу, он остановился и взглянул на Питера, жаждущего быть оттраханным, и будто бы спрашивал разрешения. Так странно. Дэдпул, и просит разрешения.

— Будет больно, ты уверен, что готов?

— Блять, Уэйд, — шипит Паркер, — просто трахни меня наконец, прошу.

Уилсону два раза повторять не надо, и он с нажимом входит на половину. Тугие стенки сразу же сжимают его член, и от этого хочется наплевать на боль, которую испытывает Питер, и войти на всю длину, и трахать, трахать, и еще раз трахать. Но Уэйд собирает остатки своей выдержки, и терпеливо ждет, пока его Паучок привыкнет к нему, и позволит зайти дальше. 

Боль была адская. Это не сравнится с тремя пальцами в нем, потому что член Дэдпула был намного больше и длиннее, но Паркер стойко переносит боль, и пытается поскорее привыкнуть. Тем временем Уилсон, не теряя времени, покрывал его тело мокрыми, мимолетными поцелуями, пытаясь унять всю ту боль, которую Паркер сейчас испытывал. Он шипел, сильно зажмуривал глаза, и до крови кусал губы, но тем не менее, пытался расслабиться, и еще шире раздвигал ноги.

Когда боль наконец прошла, Паучок выгнулся и застонал. Это было своеобразным сигналом для Уэйда, и он уже толкнулся на всю длину, и услышав в ответ лишь приглушенный стон наслаждения, набрал нужный темп, и начал вдалбливаться в любимое тело, с каждым новым, более резким толчком задевая простату Питера. 

Паркер стонал, подвиливал бедрами в такт, выгибался, словно кошка, и открывал пухлые, искусанные губы, прося ускориться. 

— Да... Папочка, прошу, сильнее... О-оххх....

Такой Паучок, стонущий под Уэйдом, называющий его "папочкой", умоляющий его не останавливаться, определенно нравился Уилсону чуточку больше, нежели прежний злой и не оттраханный Паркер, который постоянно распускал кулаки и бурно реагировал на все его пошлые фразочки. Но зато был чертовски сексуален, когда злился. Как, впрочем, и сейчас.

— Уэйд... Уэйд... Я-я сейчас...

Но Питер не успевает договорить, и обильно кончает, заливая спермой животы обоих.

— Бля-я-я-ять, — шипит Уилсон, и толкаясь в последний раз, кончает следом, наваливаясь всем своим телом прямо на Паучка.

Оба выглядели счастливыми и удовлетворенными, а Питер еще и оттраханным до боли в заду. Когда они вернутся обратно, все сразу же поймут в чем дело, и будут глупо улыбаться, а Тони на пару с Клинтом и Наташей не забудут подколоть Паркера по этому поводу, а еще обязательно спросят, каково это трахаться с таким психом, как Уилсон. 

Будет, конечно, стыдно, но только из-за того, что они в курсе, больше Питеру стыдиться не за что. Ему понравилось, и он определенно хочет повторить это, и знает, что его болтливый любовник не будет против. Теперь свои желания от себя же он скрывать не намерен, и будет получать от жизни максимум удовольствия.

Чертов Уэйд.


End file.
